happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 14: Man vs Woman
As the crew were walking about on the top floor, the door for the secret cabin slammed open, revealing Jack carrying Sophia on his shoulder. "As you can see, we're well equipped to accommodate the serving of, royal taste. We have excellent space views, luxurious living quarters with 3 quarter meals a day. Pickles, eggs, and Pickles. We do hope you have a pleasant ride on this ship." "Ugh, if you think yo-" Sophia started, before being interrupted as the door in front of her was closed and locked. As Jack got back to the top floor, he had a new announcement to make. "Guys, we're heading to Tarterus." Jack said. Getting received by a lot of complaints and moans. He got up to the bridge. "So, I ask once more. How to get to Tarterus?" Andrew asked. "See that star there? That's where we're heading." Jack said, pointing to the brightest star in front. Meanwhile, in Tarterus, Eris looked over the universe as she saw what Jack and his crew were doing. "Well, it looks like Jack isn't going to run away. He thinks he's going to pay us a visit. Hmm, lets provide him some music." Eris said, moving her finger on the rim of a wine glass, producing a musical ring. After a few hours, the door that kept Sophia out had been weakened as she had the one thing that could open the door, a welding torch. As soon as the last inch of the door was cut, the door flew open as she kicked it. Walking up to top floor, she soon saw where they had to go through: Orion's nebula. "Are you sure-" "Yes, we've done this kind of thing before, and no there is no other way, and yes you have my permission to stand there quietly and get a free lesson on sailing. Besides, a ship like this one is no place, for a woman." Jack said. As the ship headed toward the nebula, they could hear the humming of the stars. They soon saw that there were wrecks of other spaceships. Some were small, like theirs, others were as big as cities, but there had to be some way that these ships got destroyed. But what was it? Ah yes, I got it. Anyway, Sophia saw that the new stars were moving across the area, their humming making a music like noise as each of their sounds got mixed with each other. But the stars were also doing something else. The stars were smashing into each other, and also collapsing in on themselves. Sophia was the first to notice this, and quickly saw that the music had an effect on Jack, and the other crew. The music had some kind of trance, lowering the awareness of the men, and there was only one crew member that wasn't effected: Gloria. "Gloria, do you think you can find a way to make the ship faster?" Sophia asked. "Yes, I know a lot about this ship, so just give me a few minutes." Gloria said as she made her way down into the lower decks. Meanwhile, Sophia quickly gained control of the ship as she and the ship dodged all the stars colliding and collapsing. Suddenly, the ship dived down as the star above exploded. Sophia hadn't expected this, and was thrown down to the front of the ship, where Jack was. Sophia soon realised what she was doing and punched Jack unconscious, before looking up, where she could see a black hole start to form, this causing the ship to bend toward it. But on the left, the exit was visible, a way out of the nebula. Quickly, Sophia turned the ship, and got ready to use the laser on the front, but just as she turned it on, the ship went at light speed. Causing it to rip through the star that had blocked it. As the ship sailed on, the star exploded. As everything calmed down, everyone got back to reality as they continued to set course. Everyone soon realised that it was Sophia who has saved them. "Still don't think a woman is good enough for a ship like this?" Sophia asked in a less-than-normal-serious manner. "Ugh, yeah! I mean, look at the finely welded railings, those were hand made from 200 light years away, and the steering wheel, the materials alone came from Mars! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal these? (sigh) This is exactly, why women shouldn't drive." Jack said. "Are you crazy? I saved your life. Anything you can do, I can do better." Sophia argued. "Ha!" (Sophia) "I can do anything better than you (Jack) No you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can! (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can, Yes, I can (Jack) Anything you can be, I can be greater Sooner or later I'm greater than you (Sophia) No, you're not (Jack) Yes, I am (Sophia) No, you're not (Jack) Yes, I am (Sophia) No, you're not (Jack) Yes, I am, Yes, I am (Jack) I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge (Sophia) I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow (Jack) I can live on bread and cheese (Sophia) And only on that? (Jack)Yep (Sophia)Suck on a rat (Jack) Any note you can sing, I can sing higher (Sophia) I can sing anything higher than you (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can "How on Earth do you sing that high?" "I'm a girl!" (Jack) Anything you can say, I can say softer (Sophia) I can say anything softer than you (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can! (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia)Yes, I can YES I CAN! (Jack)I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker (Sophia) I can drink it quicker and get even sicker (Jack) I can open any safe (Sophia) Without being caught? (Jack) You bet! (Sophia) That's what I thought..., you crook (Jack) Any note you can hold, I can hold longer (Sophia) I can hold any note longer than you (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can..., yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can (Jack) Yes, you caaaan! "Where do you keep all that air?" Jack asked, only for Sophia to sigh. (Jack) Anything you can say, I can say faster! (Sophia) I can say anything faster than you! (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia)Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes I can (Jack) I can jump a hurdle (Sophia) I can wear a girdle (Jack) I can knit a sweater (Sophia) I can fill it better (Jack) I can do most anything (Sophia) Can you bake a pie? (Jack) No. (Sophia) Neither can I (Jack) Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter (Sophia) I can sing anything sweeter than you (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't (Sophia) Yes, I can (Jack) No, you can't, can't, can't (Sophia) Yes, I can, can, can at the same time (Jack) Yes, I can (Sophia) No, you can't" Previous Chapter - Next Chapter A Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions